gnomoriafandomcom-20200222-history
Buildings
Workshops are constructed for manufacturing various goods. For each workshop a priority level can be set. Each workshop has a list into which tasks specific to the given workshop can be added. The work order starts from the top of the list and checks if a job can be completed. If this is not possible it moves down to the next in the list; having two jobs on repeat may see the workshop focus on the first task until the required components deplete before beginning the next in line. This can help in prioritizing the creation of certain items. Produced items are stored in the workshop up to a maximum of twenty items. With each additional item stored the workshop operates less efficiently. When there is no room left the workshop's floor color turns red and production is halted until the products are moved to a stockpile that allows stockpiling of the relevant goods. Keeping workshops nice and tidy will ensure they always operate at full speed. =List of buildings= Basic Buildings Crude Workshop Cuts logs into planks, makes chairs and workbenches, and makes chisels. Compared to other workshops, all these tasks are performed from simpler materials (logs and raw stone, instead of planks and blocks), but more slowly. ;Cost :1x any log, 1x any raw stone ;Produces :Plank, Chair, Workbench, Chisel Wood Manufacture When working with wood, the type of wood you use has different looks and worth. Birch and apple wood are worth more than pine. Sawmill Cuts logs into planks. ;Cost :1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any sawblade ;Produces :Plank Carpenter Craft wood furniture. ;Cost :1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any chisel ;Produces :Bed Frame, Four Poster Bed Frame, Bed, Four Poster Bed, Wood Door, Stick, Table, Chair, Crate, Barrel, Torch, Workbench, Loom, Hilt, Haft, Bellows, Training Dummy, Crossbow Stock, Blunderbuss Stock, Pistol Stock Woodcarver Craft trinkets and statues from wood. ;Cost :1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any chisel ;Produces :Statue, Statuettes, Puzzle Box. Stone Manufacture Stonecutter Cut stone into blocks. ;Cost :1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any chisel ;Produces :Block Stonemason Craft furniture from stone blocks. ;Cost :1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any chisel ;Produces :Stone Door, Table, Chair, Chisel, Sawblade, Knife Blade, Knife, Hearth, Mold, Furnace, Bolt, and Musket Round Stonecarver Craft trinkets and statues from stone blocks. ;Cost :1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any chisel ;Produces :Statue, Pillar, Statuettes, Pet Rock Cloth Manufacture Loom Weaves raw fibers into bolts of cloth. ;Cost :1x any loom and 1x any chair ;Produces :Bolt of Cloth Tailor Sew clothes and bags from bolts of cloth. ;Cost :1x any table, 1x any chair and 1x any bone needle ;Produces :Bag, Bandage, String, Padding, Mattress, Ammo Pouch Food/Drink Manufacture Butcher Shop Harvest various parts from live and dead animals. ;Cost :1x any table, 1x any chair and 1x any knife ;Produces :Meat, Hide, Bone, Skull Kitchen Cook food. ;Cost :1x any table, 1x any chair and 1x any knife ;Produces :Bread, Sausage, Sandwich Distillery Distill wine and spirits. ;Cost :1x any table and 2x any barrel ;Produces :Wine, Beer Well When built over water, it provides a place to drink. ;Cost :4x any plank and 4x any block Emergency drink supply. Produces nothing. Gem Manufacture Gemcutter Cut raw gems. ;Cost :1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any cutting wheel ;Produces :Cut Gem Jeweler Craft jewelry from metal bars and gems. ;Cost :1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any file ;Produces :Ring, Gemmed Ring, Necklace, Gemmed Necklace Metal Manufacture Furnace Converts logs into coal. ;Cost :1x any furnace and 1x any bellows ;Produces :Coal Forge Melt raw metal ore into bars, combine bars into alloy bars, and produce the anvil needed for other metal workshops. ;Cost :1x any mold, 1x any hearth and 1x any bellows ;Produces :Bar, Anvil Blacksmith Forge metal bars into tools and various metal items. ;Cost :1x any anvil, 1x any hearth and 1x any bellows ;Produces :Pickaxe, Pickaxe Head, Felling Axe, Felling Axe Head, File, Cutting Wheel, Ball-peen Hammer Metalworker Craft trinkets and statues from metal bars. ;Cost :1x any anvil, 1x any hearth and 1x any bellows ;Produces :Statue, Statuette, Commemorative Coin Weaponsmith Craft weapons. ;Cost :1x any anvil, 1x any ball-peen hammer, 1x any hearth and 1x any bellows ;Produces :Sword Blade, Sword, Hand Axe Head, Hand Axe, Hammer Head, Hammer, Claymore Blade, Claymore, Battle Ace Head, Battle Axe, Warhammer Head, Warhammer, Shield Boss, Shield Backing, Shield Armorer Craft armor. ;Cost :1x any anvil, 1x any ball-peen hammer, 1x any hearth and 1x any bellows ;Produces :Armor Plate, Helmet, Breastplate, Pauldron, Greave, Gauntlet, Boot Smelter Converts metallic objects back into metal bars. ;Cost :1x any mold, 1x any hearth and 1x any bellows ;Produces :Bar Mechanism Tinker Bench Research new mechanisms and mechanical parts. ;Cost :1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any wrench. ;Produces :Nothing tangible. A tinkerer will do research here. Tinkerers will invent things even if related items have not yet been produced. Notes: Multiple benches increase research speed. (per RoboB0b 6/13/12). Machine Shop Craft mechanical parts from metal bars. ;Cost :1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any cutting wheel ;Produces :Wrench, Rod, Gear, Spring, Spike, Bolt, Crossbow Bow, Musket Round, Blunderbuss Barrel, Pistol Barrel Engineer Shop Assemble mechanisms and traps. ;Cost :1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any wrench ;Produces :Axle, Mechanism Base, Gearbox, Handcrank, Trap Base, Spike Trap, Blade Trap, Crossbow, Lever, Mechanical Wall, Pressure Plate, Hatch, Blunderbuss, Flintlock Pistol Military Training Grounds A squad can be assigned to train their combat-skills. ;Cost :2x any training dummy Misc Kiln Craft bricks and clay goods. ;Cost :1x any furnace and 1x any bellows ;Produces :Brick Block, Statuette Leatherworker Craft leather armor from hides. ;Cost :1x any table, 1x any chair and 1x any knife ;Produces :Strap, Leather Panel, Leather Helm, Leather Cuirass, Leather Bracer, Leather Greave, Leather Glove, Leather Boot, Quiver Market Stall Used by visiting merchants to trade goods. A greater number of market stalls is likely to attract a greater number of merchants, especially in the summer. ;Cost :3x any table and 1x any chair Bonecarver Carve bone into various items. ;Cost :1x any table, 1x any chair and 1x any knife ;Produces :Bone Needle, Statuette, Skull Helmet, Bone Shirt Prospector Shop Extracts metal slivers from either dirt, clay or stone. Every ten slivers of the same type of metal can be smelted into the appropriate metal bar at a Smelter. ;Cost :10x any clump, 10x any stone ;Produces :Metal Sliver